Terima Kasih, Granger
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Terima kasih kepada Hermione Granger telah membuat hari itu menjadi baik karena telah mengajak Draco Malfoy makan siang dan membuat mereka setuju untuk bersikap baik terhadap satu sama lain. Dan sekarang mereka telah menyetujui untuk menjadi teman, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


**The story belongs to me.**

 **But Harry Potter will always belongs to J. K. Rowling**

 **If you don't like it then simply just click back and don't read the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia tidak merasakan kejengkelan terhadap lelaki platina tersebut. Musuh terbesarnya selama tujuh tahun ia berada di Hogwarts. Orang tersombong, termanja, dan terburuk yang pernah ia ketahui.

Hermione Granger tak pernah menyangka bahwa hari di mana ia tidak marah atau pun merasa kesal kepada Draco Malfoy akhirnya datang juga.

Hari itu, kedua Ketua Murid tersebut menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka di ruang rekreasi. Entah mungkin keduanya merasa lelah dengan pertikaian yang setiap hari terjadi di antara mereka, entah itu pertikaian kecil maupun pertikaian besar yang membuat keduanya mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka di tenggorokan satu sama lain.

Hermione berselonjor di sofa merah favoritnya dengan buku di pangkuannya dan secangkir teh melati menemaninya hari itu. Sementara itu di seberangnya Draco Malfoy juga sedang membaca buku, namun ia tidak meminum teh melainkan kopi hitam pekat.

Keduanya tak bersuara. Tak ada yang berniat untuk berhenti membaca untuk sekadar bersapa atau berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, keduanya tahu jika mereka membuka percakapan seberapa pun mereka mencoba untuk berdamai akan berakhir dengan geraman frustasi dari salah satunya atau jambakan di rambut salah satu dari mereka karena tidak tahan dengan argumen yang tidak ada ujungnya. Bahkan terkadang berakhir dengan bantingan kasar pintu kamar masing-masing.

Jadi pagi itu, keduanya mengisi waktu bersama dengan mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan keberadaan satu sama lain. Hal tersebut bekerja untuk beberapa jam. Hingga jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

Hermione telah selesai membaca bukunya yang setebal tiga ratus halaman tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu. Jujur saja, dirinya senang karena belum ada pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Draco. Tidak mempedulikan keberadaan satu sama lain adalah solusi yang paling tepat bagi keduanya untuk mengawali hari dengan damai.

Namun setelah selesai membaca bukunya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hermione melirik Draco yang memang sudah selesai dengan bukunya dua jam yang lalu. Ia menemukan Draco yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dirinya tidak yakin apakah lelaki tersebut tidur atau hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Jadi ia mencoba untuk memanggil dirinya.

"Malfoy," panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia kemudian berdeham dan mencoba untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih lantang. "Malfoy."

Draco membuka matanya dan melirik Hermione. Ia menunggu Hermione untuk berbicara atau memberikan alasan mengapa gadis tersebut membangunkan dirinya yang sudah terlelap dan mengganggu tidur tanpa mimpinya tersebut.

Hermione sadar bahwa Draco tengah menunggu penjelasannya. Ia bingung sendiri untuk menjelaskannya. Apa alasan dirinya membangunkan Draco? Tak ada alasan pasti. Yang ia tahu dirinya bingung ingin melakukan apa setelah membaca jadi ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Draco. Jadi Hermione hanya menjawab dengan asal.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi mulus Draco. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione Granger bertanya tentang dirinya. Jangankan bertanya apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum, menanyakan kabar pun tak pernah apalagi bertanya apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum.

"Kau sakit, Granger?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Mungkin jika Hermione memang sakit maka hal tersebut menjawab mengapa tiba-tiba gadis itu menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada dirinya. Mungkin dia jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, pikir Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione. Kini dirinya yang heran. Ia bertanya apakah Draco sudah makan atau belum, namun ia malah mendapat pertanyaan balik apakah dirinya sakit.

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak sakit, lalu ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba bertanya apakah aku sudah makan atau belum?"

Hermione menghela napasnya mendengar penuturan Draco. "Aku sedang berusaha agar kita tidak beradu mulut, Malfoy. Jadi bisa jawab saja pertanyaanku?" ujarnya dengan nada lelah.

Draco baru akan membuka mulutnya namun ia menutupnya kembali. Berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Belum."

Hermione tersenyum lega karena Draco tidak melanjutkan apa pun yang tengah ia pikirkan. " _Well_ , apakah kau ingin makan—kau tahu, bersamaku?"

"Kau mengajakku?" tanya Draco tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Hermione memutar kedua matanya. "Tentu saja." Dengan nada kau-tadi-dengar-aku-kan.

Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan Hermione Granger hari ini. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua pertikaian mereka dan kemarin adalah puncak kesabarannya habis, di mana dirinya dan Hermione bertengkar karena hal yang benar-benar sepele.

Terkadang ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri siapa sebenarnya yang salah. Walau ia tahu jawaban sebenarnya adalah keduanya salah karena sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Namun Draco tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut.

Dan sekarang dirinya benar-benar jengkel mendengar nada bicara Hermione. Namun ia menahan diri demi tercapainya ketenangan yang ia inginkan. Jadi ia berdeham dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menyetujuinya. "Oke, tentu saja. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan di Aula Besar. Jadi kita lebih baik menyuruh peri rumah untuk membawa makanan ke sini."

Hermione hampir—hampir melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya. Namun ia menahan diri dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak bersikap _bossy_ seperti biasanya. Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Jadi siang itu, Draco memanggil peri rumah untuk membawakan makanan untuk mereka. Bahkan Draco meminta peri rumah tersebut untuk membawakan keduanya makanan penutup yang tidak mereka sajikan di Aula Besar, hanya khusus untuk mereka berdua karena hari itu adalah hari yang spesial (kau tahu, hari di mana mereka berdamai satu hari penuh).

Mereka tidak berbicara sedikit pun saat makan. Dan hal itu tidak membuat mereka canggung, mereka merasa senang. Makan siang hari itu benar-benar makan siang bersama mereka yang pertama. _And it was really nice_ , menurut keduanya.

Jadi ketika mereka akan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Draco membuka suara dan membuat Hermione berhenti di tempatnya. "Kau tahu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Hermione kemudian menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi tidak ada salahnya," katanya. Hermione terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Draco. "Bukan bagian makan siangnya, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi, hanya bagian di mana kita saling menoleransi satu sama lain, kau tahu?"

Hermione mengerti, benar-benar mengerti. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk bersikap baik terhadap satu sama lain? Apalagi sekarang keduanya adalah murid tahun ketujuh, dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts. "Ya. Ya, menurutku juga begitu."

"Jadi, besok lagi?" Draco mengatakannya dengan ragu.

Hermione terlihat terkejut. Namun ia tahu, lelaki tersebut sedang mencoba. "Oke, besok kalau begitu."

Hermione sudah membuka pintu kamarnya ketika Draco kembali bersuara.

"Satu lagi." Hermione berhenti ketika ia mendengar Draco berbicara lagi. Ia memandangnya dan menahan napas ketika Draco tersenyum padanya, benar-benar tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Granger."

Dan setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Draco tersenyum padanya, tersenyum dan bukan seringaian yang selalu menempel di wajahnya ketika mereka sedang adu mulut.

Ketika Hermione sadar bahwa Draco sudah tidak ada, ia berteriak, "Sama-sama, Malfoy!" Dan setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya juga.

Keduanya tak menyadari bahwa wajah mereka sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Terima kasih kepada Hermione Granger telah membuat hari itu menjadi baik karena telah mengajak Draco Malfoy makan siang dan membuat mereka setuju untuk bersikap baik terhadap satu sama lain. Dan sekarang mereka telah menyetujui untuk menjadi teman, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **FIN.**

 **Author's note: Ini ada versi Bahasa Inggrisnya which menurut gue lebih cute, soalnya agak beda dikit muahahaha. Anyway, setelah tiga tahun akhirnya gue bikin fict sederhna lagi, yanga agak2 fluffy cute gimana gitu HAHAHAHAHA /ditabok/ nyahahaha Read n' Review sangat diapresiasi ^^**


End file.
